Online ChatRoom
by ArtemisArtistic
Summary: Want  to  see  what  the  people  from  Naruto  talk  about  when  they're  on  the  internet  and  in  an  onlinechat  room find out  AN  My  first  chatroom  please  be  nice
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_:_Want to see what the people from Naruto talk about when they're on the internet and in an online-chat room find out _**(A/N My first chatroom please be nice)**

**Me: Yay my first chat room**

**Sasuke: your sooo annoying**

**Me: Because of that your not going to be in this story...yet**

**Sasuke: Keep me out of your freak show**

**Me: Sasuke you leave me no choice**

**Sasuke: Really what is that**

**Me: Fangurls ****ATTACK!!!**

**Sasuke: AAAAHHH!!!!**

**Me: Muwhahahahahahahha**

**Me: On with the story Watches sasuke being chased by ravid fangurls**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Online Chat-Room**

**Chapter.1**

_**ShyGirl has just signed on;**_

_**KibblesBoy has just signed on;**_

**ShyGirl: **

**KibblesBoy:**_ HEY HINATA!_

**ShyGirl: **_Hi Kiba_

_**Cagedbird has just signed on**_

**KibblesBoy**___Hey neji_

**ShyGirl: **_Hello...cousin _

**Cagedbird: **

**KibblesBoy: **_Neji why is your online-chatroom name cagedbird???_

**Cagedbird:**_ It was my DESTINY I am a bird locked in its cage and it is my duty is to the mainbranch...__**(Rambiling)**_

**KibblesBoy:**_ Hinata!, Neji is rambiling on about "destiny' and the "main' branch does he have an off switch or something._

**ShyGirl: **_um... I dont think so_

**Cagedbird: **_Well I know when I'm not needed plus I have to go wash my hair._

_**Cagedbird has just singed off**_

**ShyGirl: **_0.0_

**KibblesBoy**___0.0_

**KibblesBoy**___That was...weird_

**ShyGirl: **_Yea..._

**KibblesBoy: **_Hinata I need to tell you something_

**ShyGirl:**_ What is it kiba_

_**Ramenluver13 has just singed on**_

**ShyGirl has just singed off**

**KibblesBoy: **_Hinata I think I love you the way you smile the way you talk everything..._

**Ramenluver13 : **_Um...Kiba who are you talking to_

**KibblesBoy: **_Hinata...HINATA!_

**Ramenluver13: **_Shes not on any more Kiba_

_**KibblesBoy has just singed off**_

_**CherryBlossom has just singed on**_

**Ramenluver13: **_Hey!!! Sakura..._

**CherryBlossom: **_Hey Naruto...what happened to Kiba he left in a hurry_

**Ramenluver13:**_ Same old same old Kiba confessed his love for Hinata but she singed off before he could tell her_

**CherryBlossom**_: Oh..._

**Ramenluver13:**_ Dont you think its weird how she always sings off right before I sign on..._

**CherryBlossom: **_Well maybe its because Hinata likes ------ _**(conecction lost)**

**Ramenluver13: **_Likes what, Sakura answer ME Hinata likes WHAT!_

**Ramenluver13: **_SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(A/N: well that was the first chapter of Naruto online-chat room Please review because it makes me happy : ) But I hope you like it Im already on its second chpt so it will be out soon)**

**Naruto: What does Hinata like**

**Me: Naruto go ask Hinata she'll tell you herself**

**Naruto: No she wont she faints every time**

**Me: That must mean something**

**Naruto: What does that MEAN**

**Me: Im leaving Walks out door**

**Naruto: Get back here!!!**

**Sakura: Leave the author alone Naruto hits naruto upside the head**

**Naruto: Why!!! Whimpering**

**Sakura: Because she made this story she can do things to you like what she did to Sasuke**

**Naruto: Oh yea that was scary where is he any ways**

**Sakura: all we found was his Head band**

**Naruto: WHOA!!!**

**Sakura/Naruto: Review!!!!!!**


	2. wtf!

**--**

**Online Chat room**

**Chapter. 2**

**Wtf!?**

**--**

_**Flower-Power01 has just signed on;**_

_**PuppetXMaster has just signed on;**_

**Flower-Power01: **_Wtf!! What kind of name is 'PuppetXMaster?'_

**PuppetXMaster: **_You know I could ask the same thing 'Flower-power01'_

**Flower-Power01: **_Flowers are beautiful things! And have the most power! Just like me!!_

**PuppetXMaster: **_Whatever..._

**Flower-Power01: **_Who are you!!_

**PuppetXMaster: **_um..._

_**PuppetXMaster has just signed off**_

**Flower-Power01: **_GRRR WTF!!_

_**ShyGirl has just signed on.**_

**Flower-Power01: **_Great another anonymous person!_

**ShyGirl: **_Hello Ino._

**Flower-Power01: **_o.O how do you know my name!!_

**ShyGirl:**_ Your aim name, it gave it away._

**Flower-Power01:**_ What!? How!_

**ShyGirl: **_Huh? Oh. Flowers were the most obvious part really..._

**Flower-Power01: **_oh...well...then who are you!_

**ShyGirl: **_Huh? Oh thats obvious Im--_

_**Cagedbird has just singed on.**_

**Cagedbird: **_Time for dinner._

**ShyGirl: **_Oh alright. Bye Ino!_

_**Cagedbird has just singed off.**_

_**ShyGirl has just singed off**_

**Flower-Power01: **_Wait!! Noooo! Your naaaaaaame!!_

_**Ramenluver13 has just singed on**_

**Ramenluver13: **_Hey Ino!!_

**Flower-Power01: **_What! WHO ARE YOOOOU!_

**Ramenluver13: **_Naruto?!_

**Flower-Power01:**_ Oh...right...can I ask you some '?'_

**Ramenluver13:**_ Sure like what?_

**Flower-Power01:**_ Like how obvious ppl are because of their aim names._

**Ramenluver13: **_**Really**__ obvious they always put what they like or their personality._

**Flower-Power01:**_ Like who?_

**Ramenluver13: **_ um...Like Kiba, his is KibbelBoy and that's a dog food._

**Flower-Power01:**_ Oh...what about ShyGirl?_

**Ramenluver13: **_Huh? Oh that one is obvious!_

**Flower-Power01:**_ Really? Who is it?_

**Ramenluver13: **_Hinata!! She's shy! Duh!_

**Flower-Power01:**_ oh... who is PuppetXMaster then?_

**Ramenluver13:**_ Huh? idk...I think Kankaru?_

**Flower-Power01:**_ OOOOOHHHHH that was obvious_

**Ramenluver13:**_ yep..._

**Flower-Power01:**_ And Sakura?_

**Ramenluver13:**_ CherryBlossom_

**Flower-Power01:**_ wow...more obvious._

**Ramenluver13:**_ Yep!_

_**SleepingGenius has just signed on.**_

_**HuggyPandaBear has just signed on.**_

_**WeaponsMistress has just signed on.**_

**Ramenluver13: **_Hey Shikamaru!!_

**SleepingGenius: **_Sup Naruto, Hey Ino._

**Flower-Power01:**_ Hey Shicka!! Who are the other two?_

**SleepingGenius:**_ Tenten and...idk….._

**Ramenluver13: **_Hey whose HuggyPandaBear?_

**HuggyPandaBear:**_ Ur mom..._

**Ramenluver13: **_I dont __**have**__ a mom?_

**Flower-Power01:**_ wow..._

**SleepingGenius:**_ nice one..._

**HuggyPandaBear:**_ sorry...I dont have a mom either...I dont have anyone..._

**SleepingGenius:**_ wow sorry dude..._

**HuggyPandaBear:**_ Im SO alone!! I dont have ANYONE!_

**Ramenluver13: **_um..._

**Flower-Power01:**_ ..._

**SleepingGenius:**_ emo..._

**HuggyPandaBear:**_ w/e._

_**PuppetXMaster has just signed on**_

**WeaponsMistress: **_SORRY WHAT I MISS!!_

**Flower-Power01:**_ KANKARU!!_

**SleepingGenius:**_ Not alot..._

**WeaponsMistress: **_Oh..._

**PuppetXMaster: **_O.o_

**Flower-Power01:**_ KANKARUUUUUUU!_

_**PuppetXMaster has just signed off**_

**WeaponsMistress: **_??_

**Flower-Power01:**_ KANKARU!!_

**SleepingGenius:**_ wow..._

**WeaponsMistress: **_Hey guys wheres Naruto?_

**Flower-Power01:**_ Naruto?_

**SleepingGenius:**_ idk..._

**Ramenluver13: **_HEEEEEEY, im BAAAAACK!_

**WeaponsMistress: **_Where'd ya go?_

**Ramenluver13: **_Oh I went to go eat ramen._

**Flower-Power01:**_ for 20-30 minutes?_

**Ramenluver13: **_yep..._

**SleepingGenius:**_ what do you expect...its Naruto..._

**Flower-Power01:**_ True..._

**WeaponsMistress: **_Anything else I missed? I was doing target practice at the same time._

**Flower-Power01:**_ Random guy is emo._

**Ramenluver13: **_yep..._

**WeaponsMistress: **_Really!?_

**Flower-Power01:**_ Like TOTALLY emo!!_

**SleepingGenius:**_ Not nice 'Ino' or should we say...EMO!!_

**Flower-Power01:**_ SHUT UP SHIKAMARU!!_

_**'FAN'Girl202 has just signed on**_

**Flower-Power01:**_ Sasuke's not here!!_

**'Fan'Girl202: **_Shut up Ino! Gaara, Kankaru said dinners ready!_

**HuggyPandaBear:**_ Okay im coming Temari._

_**'FAN'Girl202 has just signed off.**_

_**HuggyPandabear Has just signed off.**_

**Ramenluver13: **_um..._

**Flower-Power01:**_ ..._

**SleepingGenius:**_ emo..._

**WeaponsMistress: **_seriously..._

**--**

**(Ta'Da, yea I know pretty crappy...BUT I RAN OUT OF THINGS TO PUUUUUUUUT!! sooooo yea...IDK!! Oh and do not take offence to the 'emo' comment. I love the emo's! Well, I should im half one. Cuts burn? lol!! So yea...R&R!)**

**Sasuke: boo that SUCKED!**

**me: No duh shirlock!!**

**Sasuke: Shut up!**

**Me: Why dont you make me!!**

**Sasuke: Fine then I will!!**

**-Tackles me to the floor-**

**Me: wow Sasuke...I never knew you liked me like that?-burst out laughing.-**

**Sauske: -turns red- SHUT UP! I DO NOT!!**

**Me: riiiiiiiiiiiiiight!**

**Everyone else: R&R!!**

**--**


	3. OMFGSH!

**--**

**Online Chat room**

**Chapter. 3**

**OMFGSH!!**

**--**

_**Love-Tomato-Red has just signed on.**_

**_ShyGirl has just signed on._**

**Love-Tomato-Red:** _What's up?_

**ShyGirl:**_The sky..._

**Love-Tomato-Red:** _True._

**ShyGirl:**_ yea..._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_I'm bored._

**ShyGirl:**_ Me too._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_What should we talk about?_

**ShyGirl:**_ idk._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Well I like to read. Do you?_

**ShyGirl:**_ I **love** to read!_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_That's kool._

**ShyGirl:**_ I guess._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_What's you're name?_

**ShyGirl:**_ What's yours?_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_I asked you first?_

**ShyGirl:**_ But I'm a girl. So you'll have to answer me._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_No. Since you're a girl you should answer __**me** first._

**ShyGirl:**_ You're a sexist._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_You're a womanist._

**ShyGirl:**_ Proud of it._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Me too._

**ShyGirl:**_ Fine then._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Fine!_

**ShyGirl:**_ So..._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Who are you?_

**ShyGirl:**_ Read the AIM name._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_I still don't know._

**ShyGirl:**_ My last name starts with a H._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Hyuuga?_

**ShyGirl:**_ Yes._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Neji?_

**ShyGirl:**_ -twitches- NO!_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_THEN WHOOOO!?_

**ShyGirl:**_ FORGET IT!_

_**ShyGirl has just signed off.**_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Now I know!_

_**KibbelsBoy has just signed on.**_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Know what?_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Hanabi!_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Alriiiiiiiiiight._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Sup._

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Sup._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Who this._

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Depends._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Depends on what?_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ If I really want to tell you._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_C'moooon! First that girl and now you!_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Girl. What girl?_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Hanabi._

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Hanabi? Hanabi doesn't have an AIM._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_What! Then who is 'ShyGirl.'_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ xD_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_What. I don't get it!_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ That's Hinata!_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Hinata?_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ You know. The girl with the pale skin, blue hair, stutters, and obsessed with Naruto._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_the one with the HUGE rack?_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Yea._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Damn._

**KibbelsBoy:**_ I know._

_**ShyGirl has just signed off.**_

**ShyGirl:**_ O.O_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_You're Hinata!_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ O.O did you read what we said?_

**ShyGirl:**_ O.O_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_HINATA!!_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ O.O did you?_

**ShyGirl:**_ -Nods-_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_..._

**KibbelsBoy: :**_o Sasuke said/typed it!_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Yea well you agreed._

**KibbelsBoy:**_ O.O_

_**SasukeLover01 has just signed on.**_

_**SasukeLuvr101 has just signed on.**_

_**Mrs. Uchiha602 has just signed on.**_

_**Sasuke-Uchiha-Is-Mine has just signed on.**_

_**Uchihaluvr634 has just signed on.**_

_**Uchiha-Sasuke555 has just signed on.**_

_**SasukeLuvsMeOnly! has just signed on.**_

**ShyGirl:**_ O.O_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_..._

**KibbelsBoy:**_ O.O_

_**Love-Tomato-Red has just signed off.**_

**SasukeLover01:**_Noooo_

**SasukeLuvr101:**_Noooo_

**Mrs. Uchiha602:**_Noooo_

**Sasuke-Uchiha-Is-Mine: **_Noooo_

**Uchihaluvr634: **_Noooo_

**Uchiha-Sasuke555:**_Noooo_

**SasukeLuvsMeOnly!**_Noooo_

_**SasukeLover01 has just signed off.**_

_**SasukeLuvr101 has just signed off.**_

_**Mrs. Uchiha602 has just signed off.**_

_**Sasuke-Uchiha-Is-Mine has just signed off.**_

_**Uchihaluvr634 has just signed off.**_

_**Uchiha-Sasuke555 has just signed off.**_

_**SasukeLuvsMeOnly! has just signed off.**_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Soooooo. Hinata._

**ShyGirl:**_ Yea Kiba?_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ I was um wondering..._

**ShyGirl:**_ Yeaaaaaaa__._

**KibbelsBoy:**_ if you would..._

**ShyGirl:**_ If I would?_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Like to..._

**ShyGirl:**_ Hold on Kiba my phones ringing!_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Alright._

_**ShyGirl is currently offline but will receive you're message later.**_

* * *

**5mins Later:**

**ShyGirl:**_ Hey Kiba I'm back!_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ Kool._

**ShyGirl:**_ So what did you want to ask me?_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ I was wondering if you we're doing anything later tonight?_

**ShyGirl:**_ Actually I am._

**KibbelsBoy:**_ O.O like what!_

**ShyGirl:**_ I'm going on a date..._

**KibbelsBoy:**_ WITH WHO!!_

**ShyGirl:**_ Sasuke..._

**KibbelsBoy:**_ O.O_

**ShyGirl:**_ Kiba?_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ HE ASKED YOU OUT!_

**ShyGirl:**_ Yea...Right now on the phone. -Shrugs__-_

**KibbelsBoy:**_ OMFGSH!!_

**ShyGirl:**_ O.O Kiba!?_

_**KibbelsBoy has just signed off.**_

**ShyGirl:**_ Awkward._

_**Love-Tomato-Red has just signed on.**_

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Hey._

**ShyGirl:**_ Hi._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Ready? _

**ShyGirl:**_ Yea._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Kool I'll come pick you up then._

**ShyGirl:**_ Okay then._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_You live in the white house right?_

**ShyGirl:**_ Yea._

**Love-Tomato-Red: **_Alright then. Seeya._

**ShyGirl:**_ Peace._

_**Love-Tomato-Red has just signed off.**_

_**ShyGirl has just signed off.**_

_**Ramenluver13 has just singed on**_

**Ramenluver13:**_ HEY GUYS!_

**Ramenluver13:**_ Hello._

**Ramenluver13:**_ Guys?_

**Ramenluver13:**_ Is anyone there!?_

**Ramenluver13:**_ MOTHA FU--_**(connection lost.)**

**--**

**(A/N: Lol. That's the end of this chpt. Sorry it's ****so**** short. lol. If you ACTUALLY read my 'Naruto' stories then you would now that I'm a HUGE! SasuHina fan! lol. So OF COURCE! I had to put some SasuHina in this fic. : Plz R&R! Much Love- Moonlight-Shimmer.**

**Sasuke: What's with my AIM name?**

**Me: -Shrugs-**

**Sasuke: -eye's me suspisously-**

**Me: What? o.O**

**Sasuke: You've been smelling the cleaning products again! HAVEN'T YOU?!**

**Me: O.O NOOOOOO**

**Sasuke: Why are you so weird today then?**

**Me: I couldn't go to a rave. -sobs-**

**Sasuke: Aren't you like 14?**

**Me: Yea. And?**

**Sasuke: Thats illegal.**

**Me: NU'UH! you can TOTALLY hobo it. I think that's that what it's called. But alot of underaged kids get in. AND! we get to dress like it's halloween!**

**Sasuke: Okaaaaaaaaaay.**

**Hinata: Hi!**

**Me&Sasuke: Where'd you come from!?**

**Hinata: -Shurgs- idk. R&R!!)**

**--**


	4. AuthorsNote!

**(A/N: OKAAAAAY!!! I'm am SO sorry to say this but i wont be updating any of my stories for about.......SIX! months. :{{{ sad inoe. But my sis is going to SPAIN! and wont be back ti'll JUNE-JULY!!! I am utterly sorry, I HAVE been trying to update but i'also be making new stories and my sisters comp. has been acting up so updating a new story/chpt has been a hassle for me. I am UTTERLY sorry. Today is friday, jan 9, and my sis is leaving this 11, if people who are barely reading my stories i'm sorry to say that an update will not be coming. Maybe if my 'rents would get me my own, but that wont be happeneing any time soon. Once again, SORRY! GOMEN! and PADONAME!(Spelled wrong...) **

**- Moonlight-Shimmer.**

**:{**


End file.
